Timeline of Galactic History (The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)
The following is a timeline of the events of the Teggedon Spiral Chronicles. All dates are in the Xaronese Imperial Calendar unless noted. 'Before the Xaronese Era' 100,000 BXE * Humans are transplanted around the Teggedon Spiral by an alien race known as the Travelers. '10,000 BXE' *The Maelstrom of Anjin is formed. '1,000 BXE - 1 XE' *'The Age of Heroes:' Traditional Xaronese history dates from this period when a number of nomadic tribes known as the Sons of Xaryas migrate into the Xaronese Subcontinent and establish petty kingdoms. Over the centuries, the number of Xaronese kingdoms contracts until only sixteen kingdoms are left by the end of the second century BXE. The Xaronese Subcontinent is eventually unified by King Straxus IV of Urdrak, creating the Xaronese Celestial Empire. '830 BXE' *'The Kingdom of Urdrak is founded: '''King Jehoraxes the Glorious leads the Urdrak Tribe into the northern plains of the Xaronese subcontinent. '47 BXE' *Straxus e Hypaxes tal Urdrak, later known as Straxus IV the Dreaded, is born. '24 BXE' *Straxus tal Urdrak becomes the King of Urdrak after the death of his father, Hypaxes Dragonheart, in battle. '24 BXE - 1 XE' *'The Xaronese Unification Wars:' King Straxus IV of Urdrak launches a campaign of conquest across the Xaronese Subcontinent. '''The Xaronese Era' '1 XE' *'The Xaronese Celestial Empire is founded:' Straxus the Dreaded succeeds in conquering the entirety of the Xaronese Subcontinent. Straxus is proclaimed to be the god Xaryas incarnate and named God-Emperor of Xaron. '1 XE - 13 XE' *'The Great Expansion War:' Unsatisfied with ruling just the Xaronese Subcontinent, Straxus the Dreaded leads his forces eastward to conquer new lands. Any people that would not submit to Straxus faced total eradication. '13 XE' *'Prince Malloraxes's Rebellion:' Straxus the Dreaded's nephew, Prince Malloraxes tal Medraut, seizes control of Khet'Urdrak and denounces his uncle Straxus as a usurper. Emperor Straxus is forced to return to Xarony and puts down the rebellion at the cost of his life. His oldest remaining son, Draxus, becomes the second God-Emperor of Xaron. '13 XE - 492 XE' *'Xaronese Classical Imperial Era:' The Xaronese Celestial Empire consolidates its conquests under Straxus the Dreaded and uses the wealth from the provinces to begin a cultural renaissance. '2302 XE' *The Xaronese homeworld is under the authority of the Xaronese Celestial Empire as either provinces or vassal states. The planet is officially named Xaron in honor of the Empire. '2597-2605 XE' *'The Great Revolt:' A group of vassal states declare their complete independence from the Xaronese Celestial Empire and form the Commonwealth of Free Nations. The Commonwealth is ruthless in its struggle for independence, and the Empire is just as ruthless to maintain its position as the one unchallenged superpower. The Commonwealth collapses when several of its largest cities are annihilated with atomic weapons. The Empire officially annexes all vassal states into itself, becoming the only nation on the planet. 2996 XE * The Xaronese develop warp drive. 3010 XE * Commodore Britaxis tal Vossik leads a colonization mission to Xaron Minor and establishes the first Xaronese interstellar colony. 'c. 3220 XE' *The Prantillomites become warp-capable. '3366 XE' *'The United Khorellian Republic is founded:' The leading nations on Khorellia form the United Khorellian Republic to maintain their dominance over weaker nations who are forced to join. '3545 - 3569 XE' *'First Khorellian-Kairetian War:' The United Khorellian Republic and the Kairetian Empire clash over ownership of several systems in the Kortaros Expanse. The 24 year war is devastating to both sides but ends in a Khorellian victory. The war is notable for enabling the rise of the Khorellian Star Empire—and the collapse of the Kairetian Empire. '3564 XE' *The United Khorellian Republic changes its name to the Khorellian Star Republic '3569 XE' *'The Khorellian Star Empire is founded:' Asperius Argo becomes the first Emperor of Khorellia following the transformation of the Khorellian Star Republic into the Khorellian Star Empire in accordance with a plebiscite of dubious authenticity. '3572 XE' *The Kairetian Emperor is assassinated, throwing the Kairetian Empire into a severe succession crisis. '3592-3594 XE' *'Second Khorellian-Kairetian War:' The Khorellian Star Empire invades the Kairetian Empire. The severely weakened Kairetians, fragmented into cliques of warlords, are quickly subjugated by the Khorellians. '3995 XE' *'The Khorellian Partition: '''Emperor Kaon I dies and names his daughter and son, Iokasta and Rantorius, as co-rulers of the empire. '4002 - 4015 XE' *'The Great Xaronese-Darukathian War: The Xaronese take advantage of the ongoing Darukathian Civil War and launch a full-scale invasion of Darukathian space. Both the imperial government and the Social Justice Coalition agree to put hostilities on hold until the Xaronese have been driven out. '''4006 XE *'The Sack of Darukath:' The imperial capital of Darukath falls to the Xaronese onslaught. The resulting planetary-scale campaign of rape and pillage will forever stain future Xaronese-Darukathian relations. '4009 XE' *'The Battle of Taris:' A Xaronese fleet sent to conquer the Taris system is repulsed by a Social Justice Coalition fleet. The battle marks a turning point in the war as the Xaronese are put on the defensive. '4015 XE' *'The Xaronese-Darukathian Armistice Agreement is signed:' The Xaronese and Darukathian empires agree to an armistice to end the fighting. The Darukathian Empire is stripped of as much as a third of its original territory and the Xaronese agree to withdraw behind a Demilitarized Zone. Unknown to the Darukathian imperial government, the Xaronese made a parallel agreement with the Social Justice Coalition to allow them to gain control of Darukath before the Darukathian Imperial Starfleet can arrive. '4016 - 4019 XE' *'The Darukathian Revolution:' The Darukathian imperial government and the Social Justice Coalition resume their hostilities. The Darukathian emperor is forced to flee Darukathian space, eventually making contact with the Khorellian Star Empire. '4019 XE' *'The United Stars Federation is founded: '''Harrik Svarog defeats the last imperial holdouts and reorganizes the Darukathian Empire into the United Stars Federation. The Social Justice Coalition becomes the National Progressive Party, the ruling political party of the United Stars Federation. '4021 - 4217 XE' *'The Darukathian Excision:' The Xaronese Celestial Empire, fearing the potential of Darukathian revolutionary rhetoric spreading to their colonies, undergoes a campaign of ethnic cleansing to expel Darukathians from the territories conquered in the Xaronese-Darukathian War. '4035 XE' *'The Most Serene Bessaran Stellar Republic is founded:' The Dominion of Bessar becomes the first of the imperial dominions to break away from the Rimward Khorellian Empire when Dagon Torrek overthrows the imperial viceroy. '4038 XE' *'The Stellar Kingdom of Jion is founded:' Viceroy Daeguin Zaebus of the Dominion of Jion petitions the imperial court on Sien for more autonomy with the implicit threat of rebellion if autonomy is not granted. Zaebus is granted the title of King of Jion and the Dominion of Jion becomes the Stellar Kingdom of Jion. '4056 XE' *'The Sovereign Spatharite Dominion is founded:' General Edovar Gellor performs a coup d'etat against the imperial viceroy for the Dominion of Spathar and becomes the first Supreme Leader of the Sovereign Spatharite Dominion. '4080 XE' *'The Rimward Khorellian Empire is abolished:' The last Rimward Khorellian Emperor is killed by his chief gardener. The Coreward Khorellian Emperor declares the age of co-emperors to be over and claims dominion of the remaining territories of the Rimward Empire. '''4990 XE' * Hinnrad Barao Perun is born. 4994 XE * Rojixus e Thraxus tal Shiar is born on Jarnevon III. 5001 XE * Monaxus e Britaxis Dakar is born on Tycara. '5014 XE' * The Galactic War begins: The heir to the Cielagonian throne is assassinated on a state visit to Hallusar. Centuries of colonial ambitions, racial hatreds, and secret alliances collide as the galactic powers declare war on one another. Category:History (Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)